<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Awful by limin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089816">Not Awful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/limin/pseuds/limin'>limin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suzerain (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Once again writing a fic because of one (1) line, Porn with Feelings, Sex-favourable Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/limin/pseuds/limin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should have sex,” Lucian says simply.</p>
<p>Anton blinks, and he can very much pinpoint the moment his brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucian Galade/Anton Rayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Awful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t care if the line “Wholly uninterested in matters of the flesh” was meant to be a joke. I’m taking it, running with it and Lucian’s ace now. Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re cuddling on the couch. They’re kissing. It’s good, Lucian thinks, these small little innocent acts they’re doing. He’s taller than Anton, and curling up against him does feel weird but it’s hardly uncomfortable, and all those times when Anton’s hand is trailing up and down his back, stopping just at the waist is good too.</p>
<p>He leans back, breaking the kiss and taking in Anton’s general state: flushed face, messed up hair and short breath. A gorgeous sight.</p>
<p>“I think we should have sex,” Lucian says simply.</p>
<p>Anton blinks, and he can very much pinpoint the moment his brain short-circuited. “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>“I want to try it, with you,” Lucian shrugs, then quickly adds on. “If that is agreeable, of course.”</p>
<p>“Is it for you?”</p>
<p>“I asked, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>Anton hums, deep in thought. His arms are still loosely wrapped around Lucian, holding him close and that is also good. “But you said that you, uh, don’t experience sexual attraction?”</p>
<p>“I don’t, no,” he answers. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t have a libido, nor am I repulsed by sexual acts.”</p>
<p>“And, you know we’re doing fine, right?” Lucian nods. They honestly are, despite all the ups and downs. Or perhaps it’s because of those that they’re doing well. Both then. “I’m very much happy with the way we are right now.”</p>
<p>“I know. Like I said, I want to try it. With you.”</p>
<p>“A-Alright,” Anton breathes out. “Uh, right now? Or, how do you want to do this, I guess?”</p>
<p>It’s a good question. To be honest, Lucian doesn’t think he will get this far, so it isn’t like he has much preparation to answer that, nor experience to improvise something.</p>
<p>The first point can’t be solved this far into the conversation. The second one, on the other hand. “Can I watch you?”</p>
<p>Anton nods quickly. “God, yes-”</p>
<p>“Good,” Lucian smiles, leaning down to kiss him again. Anton is definitely more responsive now, making low noises.</p>
<p>He shifts, swinging his leg over Anton’s thigh, resting his weight comfortably there and effectively straddling Anton. He changes the strategy, kissing downward instead, biting experimentally at Anton’s neck, noting his reaction.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck-”</p>
<p>Biting is also good, then. Lucian smiles, resuming his action, being mindful of where he’s marking Anton. He has enough to worry about already, the reporter hounding on a simple bite mark is simply unnecessary.</p>
<p>Multitasking is easier than expected. He unbuttons Anton’s shirt without stopping the biting and kissing, and at some point he regretfully pulls back so Anton can shrug the thing off, half haphazardly throwing it to the side.</p>
<p>“Still good?” Anton asks him.</p>
<p>“Still good,” Lucian assures him. “I’m ready whenever you are.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” Anton says. “How undressed do you want me to be?”</p>
<p>He thinks about it for a moment, shrugging eventually. Seeing Anton naked is not a new thing, but considering the circumstances right now… “Let’s not get rid of everything just yet, I suppose.” </p>
<p>There’s the sound of pants unzipping that feels too loud as Anton pulls it out, and then a hiss as he wraps his hand around it, slowly moving it up and down. This isn’t new either, Lucian has had his fair share of masturbation, sometimes enjoying the physical stimulation, sometimes just wanting it to be over quickly so he can get back to work.</p>
<p>Again, different situation.</p>
<p>“This is still good, right?” Anton asks again. His voice is considerably rougher. “Lucian?”</p>
<p>Hearing his name in that voice is interesting, to say the least. But it’s definitely not in a bad way. “I’ll tell you if it gets too much,” he replies. “What are you thinking about?”</p>
<p>Anton huffs a chuckle. “Do you even have to ask?”</p>
<p>Fair point. “What do you usually think about then?”</p>
<p>“Same answer, darli-” His sentence cuts off when Lucian leans down again, biting at the unmarked skin around his neck and shoulder. “Oh god. Lucian-”</p>
<p>“You have a question to answer, sir,” he reminds Anton teasingly, smiling against his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Anton says. “Keep the honorific out if you want this to last.”</p>
<p>Lucian notes that down mentally. Perhaps for the next time, which will probably happen considering this is going in a rather positive direction. “Tell me, Anton.”</p>
<p>“You holding me down, slowly teasing me at your pace,” Anton sighs. “I keep asking for you to go faster-”</p>
<p>He looks down. The rhythm is certainly slower than expected. “And then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, sometimes you do. Sometimes you just leave me hanging there.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Lucian says. “Go faster, then. And continue, what else?”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking int- is this too far?” Anton cuts himself off and repeats himself again. “Tell me if you want to stop.”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I will. I’m fucking into you?” he prompts, and Anton gasps at the word, nodding jerkily. “Do you think about that often?”</p>
<p>Another nod.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Slowly at first, carefully. Then faster, and fuck- you’d make it feel so good, you’re so fucking good-”</p>
<p>It’s not even a praise addressed at him, technically, but Lucian smiles anyway. “I would?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re perfect,” Anton says, looking directly at him this time. “You’re so perfect. Fuck.”</p>
<p>He reaches out then, wrapping his hand around Anton’s wrist first, moving it away. Anton’s hard, his dick licking precum and Lucian hums, trailing a finger up the length. “Can I?”</p>
<p>“You can do whatever the fuck you want.”</p>
<p>“Good to know,” Lucian says, adding on. “Sir.”</p>
<p>“Lucian, I swear-”</p>
<p>He tentatively curls his fingers around the base, sliding them up and down, stroking Anton. This is not as bad as he has expected, and if anything, the fact that Anton’s responding so strongly makes this really good. Great even.</p>
<p>It’s nice to make Anton feel good, Lucian thinks. It’s nice to know that he is the one that’s making Anton feel good, and that Anton thinks he’s good, evidently so by his ramble of praises that gets more and more broken as time goes.</p>
<p>“I’m close,” Anton chokes out between ragged breaths. It’s not a surprise, he has been moving faster, more erratic, thrusting up to meet Lucian’s hand. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to know that, sir,” Lucian says, speeding up.</p>
<p>Anton chokes out an approximation of his name. His hand feels stickier, and whilst that doesn’t feel as pleasant as everything that happens beforehand, it is proof of a job well done.</p>
<p>He has just made Anton cum.</p>
<p>That’s a thought to properly stew over later when he isn’t so tired, Lucian muses, letting Anton pull him in for a kiss. He’s smiling into it.</p>
<p>“Not awful?” Lucian asks.</p>
<p>“Amazing. Perfect. Thank you,” Anton smiles at him. “And how about you?”</p>
<p>“It was good,” Lucian shrugs, looking down. “I need to go wash my hand.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Anton laughs softly, tiredly. “But it wasn’t anything that you don’t want, right?”</p>
<p>It’s nice that Anton checks in with him constantly. Lucian rolls his eyes fondly. “It’s nice to make you feel good,” he says and tries to stand up.</p>
<p>Even when it isn’t him that has done anything physically stressful, his legs still feel unsteady, not quite cooperating. Good, but also intense then. But not in a bad way.</p>
<p>Anton quickly stands up too, letting Lucian lean on his shoulder. “Careful.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Lucian says. “Come on, bathroom. And then bed.”</p>
<p>“If I had known that this is the way to make you go to sleep at a reasonable time,” Anton jokes. “Honestly though, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One of these days I will write actual politics for this instead of whatever this is. Hope that was a not awful read for you at least :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>